


Graviditas spuria

by fandom_Xenophilia, yisandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они встретились в медленно умирающем красном мире и разбудили эхо жизни, останки которой давно занесены песком</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graviditas spuria

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: глухое ожидание перемен  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: смерть персонажа. "Graviditas spuria" - ложная беременность (лат.)  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Graviditas spuria"

Тийалле никогда не была излишне романтичной. Она родилась на материнской планете олойо, Мираксее – красной, сухой и холодной, как руки старухи. На единственной оставшейся у них планете, торившей свой путь по орбите медленно остывающего солнца.  
  
Тийалле пришла в дни заката своего народа. Олойо были древними и усталыми, их жизненная сила уже погрузилась в сон, предшествующий смерти – сон об ушедшем навсегда величии, о прекрасных городах у сердец многих далёких звёзд, о победах над видами, сами имена которых давно изгладились из памяти молодых рас. Сон о минувшей жизни.  
  
В них больше не было ни огня, ни силы, только память о прошлом и – так думали молодые – мудрость. Мужчины рождались вялыми и слабыми, женщины – бесчувственными и бесплодными, с каждым поколением всё меньше детей появлялось на свет: олойо спокойно и бестрепетно отходили в прошлое, тихо вымирая на своей негостеприимной родине.  
  
Земляне оказались удобными союзниками. Истощённая Мираксея не представляла для них никакой практической пользы, зато они находили её невероятно очаровательной и самобытной. Молодые, поверхностные, порывистые, они бродили по красным пескам, запечатлевая останки мёртвой цивилизации на своих примитивных инфоносителях. Поразительно, какими чужими они были здесь и как плохо сами понимали это.  
  
Гектор пытался однажды объяснить Тийалле – в докосмическую эпоху Земли, в те времена, когда люди ещё не покинули пределы своего мира, но уже жадно заглядывались на соседние, у их фантастов популярно было такое представление об одной из ближних планет: печальная красная пустыня, медленно заносящая руины давно погибшей или агонизирующей чуждой всему человеческому культуры, и в олойо им теперь видится чудесное отображение старого мифа. Тийалле не могла до конца понять этого. Она была частью мифа, и вся её жизнь прошла в этих руинах – больше ничего не существовало.  
  
«Мираксический стиль» быстро сделался у землян модным, стать допущенным на поверхность планеты олойо как турист было престижно. За эту возможность земляне согласны были защищать абсолютно ненужную им планету от возможной внешней угрозы. Олойо это устраивало.  
  
Тийалле принадлежала к так называемым «недавнорождённым» – случайным детям почти бесплодного народа, появившимся на свет в последние солнечные декады. Среди них сверстниками считались те, разница в возрасте между выводками которых не превышала двухсот оборотов. С рождения их учили правильно умирать, и вся их жизнь была правильным, вдумчивым умиранием: медленно, постепенно, без боли и почти без чувств, в высоких размышлениях, наслаждаясь красотой ускользающих мгновений своей изысканной агонии.  
  
Это и значило быть олойо теперь – рождаться мёртвым.  
  
Выводок Тийалле был мал – женщины Мираксеи давно уже не давали жизни больше чем четырём детям за раз. У Тийалле был один брат – Иинатоон – и одна сестра – Вейталле.  
  
В детстве они играли среди красных скал, срывая жёсткие сухие колючки и собирая недолговечные инсталляции на песке. Дома их учили быть спокойными, отрешаться от телесных связей и чувств и думать о неизбежности смерти, этим приближая своё благо.  
  
Их первый отец ушёл из жизни в блеске помпезного ритуала доколониальной эпохи, продекламировав сложенные им прекрасные стихи и растворив себе наворотные жилы.  
  
Их второй отец отправился работать на климатическую установку, расположенную на полюсе и сохраняющую на планете необходимое тепло.  
  
Их мать удалилась в Катакомбы Памяти, принеся обет молчания.  
  
Иинатоон получил высокую учёную степень в истории, написал сокрушительно прекрасную монографию о бессмысленности изучения чего бы то ни было и также удалился в Катакомбы.  
  
Вейталле разводила мясных животных на маленькой ферме в горах.  
  
Тийалле водила туристов по руинам и пустыне. Так она и познакомилась с землянином по имени Гектор Сальво – он приехал, чтобы заснять песок и камни, по ведомым только молодым народам причине обладающие таинственной привлекательностью, а Тийалле взяла его деньги и согласилась быть проводником.  
  


***

  
Поначалу Гектор казался ей таким же странным и нелепым, как другие люди, с которыми ей приходилось работать – хрупкий, всего с двумя маленькими глазами и тонкой, нежной кожей, которую ранил даже обычный ветер с песком. Казалось удивительным, как такие уязвимые существа вообще сумели развить в себе разум – они выглядели слабее мясных животных, едва способными самостоятельно позаботиться о себе, не то что убежать от хищника.  
  
Тийалле знала, что Земля вовсе не была чересчур щедрой или доброй планетой. Вероятно, когда-то предки землян просто получили свой эволюционный шанс – и умудрились его не упустить.  
  
В отличие от многих других олойо, Тийалле могла воспринимать землян как равных, но она никогда не забывала, не могла забыть, насколько чужими они были.  
  
Их странные речи, странные мысли, странные обычаи. Счастье, что большинство из них не было способно считывать мимику олойо и обладало достаточным тактом, чтобы предоставить «замкнутую и мрачную» – как они трактовали – девушку самой себе.  
  
Но Гектор был особенным. Он был… энергичным, полным эмоций, идей, которым, казалось, было тесно в пределах его собственного тела. Тийалле никогда не сталкивалась с существом, так сильно излучающим деятельную, целенаправленную силу. Особенно странно было то, что на олойо это действовало тоже – Тийалле ловила себя на непривычной мечтательности, на том, что стала думать о будущем, в то время как её с рождения учили устремлять свои мысли только в прошлое: будущего нет, продолжения нет, есть только угасание, уход в пустоту… Рядом с Гектором старые истины казались плоскими, пыльными и сомнительными.  
  
Тийалле включала в своей палатке холодную музыку для медитаций или брала маленькую биву, чтобы самой наиграть что-нибудь, что поможет настроиться на нужный лад, но это почти не помогало. С нарастающим томлением она ощущала в себе нечто незнакомое – стремление чувствовать, действовать, идти куда-то, совершать действия, изменяющие что-то вокруг, и следить за результатом.  
  
Она думала: кажется, так должно ощущаться желание жить.  
  


***

  
Гектор Сальво осторожно коснулся полустёртого временем рисунка на наклонно торчащем из песка камне. Сцены шли рядами друг над другом; на уровне его глаз было изображено что-то, похожее на танец или сражение.  
  
– Поразительно, – произнёс он задумчиво. – Две такие различные культуры на разных концах Галактики… и такой сходный способ запечатлеть красоту!  
  
– Обычно люди не называют олойо красивыми, – заметила Тийалле, наклоняясь, чтобы тоже изучить резьбу. – Вам нравятся наши дома и вещи, но не мы сами – слишком высокие, слишком много глаз, слишком много острых частей – так я слышала.  
  
Он повернулся к ней и собрал складки на лице в выражение, которое – Тийалле неплохо разбиралась в человеческих эмоциях – называлось улыбкой. Его кожный покров на щеках сменил цвет на более красный – так называемая «краска смущения».  
  
– Не всем, – сказал он наконец. – Я имею в виду – у всех разные вкусы. Я нахожу ваш вид очень интересным и привлекательным. Вы прекрасно подходите своему миру. Жаль только, что у нас не было возможности видеть вас в период расцвета! Это должно было быть величественным и потрясающим…  
  
– Так и было, – равнодушно согласилась женщина. – Жаль, что мы сами уже не можем увидеть себя в те времена, когда мы были живыми.  
  
Она медленно подняла обе пары своих рук, подражая позе священной танцовщицы, с резким щелчком выпустила когти и сделала несколько шагов, разбирая рисунок танца, запечатленного на камне тысячи оборотов назад. Что-то внутри неё отзывалось на эти движения, словно когда-то она уже умела это – петь своим телом.  
  
Гектор Сальво молча смотрел на неё.  
  
Тийалле плела забытый танец на красном песке среди камней, когда-то бывших святилищем или пиршественным залом. Спустя долгое время сна они снова увидели жизнь – словно отблеск, эхо прошлого, на миг встрепенувшегося.  
  
Тийалле танцевала и была этой жизнью. И ненадолго ей показалось: прошлое можно вернуть.  
  


***

  
Они поженились незадолго до начала войны. Олойо сдержанно неодобряли этот союз – как и любой другой признак не-умирания – но были слишком безразличны, чтобы чинить какие-то препятствия.  
  
Тийалле просыпалась рано, чтобы посмотреть на медленный холодный рассвет. Потом готовила завтрак на своей старомодной кухне почти без техники и будила Гектора. Делать это всегда было жаль: температура человеческого тела во сне поднималась, и он был таким разморенным и тёплым, что хотелось лечь рядом, обвить его собой и остаться так. Обычно по утрам они занимались любовью, потому что Тийалле не находила в себе сил противостоять привлекательности своего сонного мужа, а он был в совершенном восторге от её аппетитов.  
  
Потом они вместе завтракали и расходились – он работал в кабинете, а она занималась растениями в оранжерее и своими немногочисленными грунтовыми посадками. Когда у Гектора не писалась статья или глава, он бродил за Тийалле и развлекал её, пересказывая земные книги и сказки.  
  
Ужинали наверху, под прозрачным куполом, в который либо светили звёзды, либо бились несомые бурей частицы песка. Читали друг другу вслух, или Тийалле танцевала, или Гектор доставал какую-нибудь настольную игру или фильм, который можно было потом обсудить в постели. Впрочем, обсуждения всегда быстро сменялись другим, более уместным и приятным занятием.  
  
Тийалле учили, что деторождение – ненужный социальный рудимент и большим благом, возвышающим дух, будет вовсе отказаться от любви и, тем более, от её плодов. Теперь она была с этим совершенно не согласна. Она даже сожалела, что олойо и люди не скрещиваются – так ей хотелось, чтобы у них с Гектором было общее продолжение, что-то, что будет жить, когда их самих не станет… кто-то, кто утешит её, когда Гектор – короткоживущий землянин – уйдёт в пустоту.  
  


***

  
Когда Земля начала свою войну, Гектор пошёл на фронт военным корреспондентом. Он сам этого хотел, хотя оставлять жену ему было горько. Впрочем, не запишись он добровольцем – его всё равно призвали бы, только немного позже.  
  
– Я вернусь так скоро, как только смогу, – обещал он Тийалле. Она верила в это, потому что знала: он счастлив с ней в их уединённом домике в красных скалах, и нет другого места или объятий, в которых он желал бы остаться.  
  
Он писал ей; иногда она видела его репортажи и статьи.  
  
Каждое утро она вставала с постели, в которой больше не было её мужа, смотрела на рассвет, не чувствуя ничего, кроме глухого ожидания, готовила и ела завтрак, возилась с растениями; потом ужинала, перелистывала страницы земных книг, едва видя перед собой текст, и ложилась спать. Жизнь стала чередой механических действий: Тийалле только ждала.  
  
Через год ей пришла похоронка.  
  
Вскоре она поняла, что беременна.  
  


***

  
Тийалле бродила по опустевшему дому, похожему на гробницу, перебирая вещи Гектора, плёнки Гектора, записи Гектора. Впустую перекладывала любимые им игры.  
  
Олойо и земляне не могут иметь общих детей. У них даже близко не сходное число хромосом.  
  
Её живот рос. Ожили железы, набухающие только во время беременности: их секретом яйцо приклеивают к стенкам гнезда и покрывают сверху, чтобы придать скорлупе большую прочность.  
  
Тийалле стала больше есть – она постоянно чувствовала себя голодной. Болели кости нижнего пояса конечностей – слишком узкие после поколений медленного вырождения, они неохотно трансформировались, готовясь давать путь новой жизни. Неуклюже передвигающаяся, быстро устающая, она сократила время работы с растениями.  
  
Олойо и земляне не могут иметь общих детей – об этом напомнила сестра, приехавшая позаботиться о ней. Но даже Вейталле не могла отрицать физиологических фактов. Она рассказывала о ложной беременности, какая случалась порой в древности у олойо и бывает – крайне редко – у животных, но исследование показало, что в теле Тийалле зреют три или четыре яйца.  
  
Объяснений этому быть не могло, и Вейталле сдалась. Её сестра, безразличная ко всему, кроме будущих детей, даже не пыталась понять, как такое возможно. У Гектора будет продолжение, их потомки утешат её – вот и всё, что она хотела знать. Отперев и проветрив родильную комнату, Тийалле настроила термостат и разрыхлила песок пола, готовя будущее гнездо.  
  
В срок начались роды – тяжёлые, как и ожидалось. Второй отец сестёр, Тийтаоон, имеющий медицинское образование, приехал помочь. Наконец три яйца – мелких и слишком светлых – заняли своё место, и Тийалле, немного отдохнув, закрепила их в гнезде.  
  
– Они слишком маленькие, – сказал Тийтаоон. – Боюсь, им не проклюнуться.  
  
Тем не менее он накрыл гнездо особым покровом и увеличил температуру в помещении. Он хотел также увести Тийалле, чтобы она отдохнула, но женщина отказалась покидать кладку. В старину такое поведение было бы нормальным, сейчас оно казалось странным – но не после межвидовой беременности. Тийтаоон не возражал.  
  
Когда она уснула, он осторожно обследовал яйца и саму Тийалле, убедившись, что дочь должна вскоре оправиться хотя бы в физическом плане.  
  
– Что там? – спросила Вейталле, когда он закончил.  
  
– Яйца пустые, – кратко ответил ей отец. – Зародышей в них нет.  
  


***

  
Обычно яйца олойо проклёвываются на тридцатый или тридцать первый день. Всё это время Тийалле почти не отходила от кладки, едва ела и очень мало спала. Тийтаоон не смог убедить её, что нет никаких детей, ожидающих появления на свет, и вынужден был уехать, вернувшись к работе.  
  
Вейталле, как могла, пыталась ухаживать за сестрой, но также не могла пробиться сквозь её веру.  
  
– Надо просто подождать, – говорила Тийалле. – Они полукровки, поэтому нужно больше времени.  
  
Прошло тридцать дней, и сорок, и семьдесят, но скорлупа оставалась нетронутой. Покрытые защитной плёнкой яйца только сделались твёрдыми и непрозрачными, как камень.  
  
Тийалле сидела над кладкой, гладила скорлупу и напевала.  
  
На сотый день Вейталле села рядом с ней и взяла за верхнюю пару рук.  
  
– Сестра, – сказала она. – Они мертвы. Давай опустим их в гробницу и проведём обряды, как и положено над теми, кто не стал жить. Разве не следует нам радоваться, что они свернули с этого тягостного и бессмысленного пути, не успев начать его? В отличие от нас, они мудро не стали тратить себя на все эти пустые усилия.  
  
– Нет! – сказала Тийалле, и её сестра невольно отшатнулась, поражённая незнакомой ей страстью в чужом голосе. – Смерть не может быть лучше! Смерть – ничто, свет, уходящий в пустоту! Смерть – вот напрасная трата любых усилий!  
  
– Я не понимаю тебя… – прошептала Вейталле, выпуская её руки и отодвигаясь.  
  
– Ты просто не хочешь понять! – отрезала Тийалле. – Нас учили ждать смерти, но я стану ждать другого, потому что только в этом есть смысл. Рано или поздно что-то изменится – надо просто подождать.  
  
Вейталле встала и вышла из родильной комнаты.  
  


***

  
Песок заносит мёртвый мир мёртвых олойо – красный, сухой и холодный, как фантастический Марс, никогда не существовавший в реальности.  
  
Тийалле сидит над своей кладкой, гладит каменную белую скорлупу, ожидая любого, самого маленького изменения, и напевает детям земные песни.


End file.
